


The Terrific Trio versus Louis The Lilac

by Batfanfrombackintheday (TottPaula)



Series: Batgirl's New Adventures with The Dynamic Duo. [4]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Annoying Kids, Attempted Murder, Beach Bunnies, Evil Villians, F/M, Fellatio, Fingering, Foreplay, Horny Teenagers, Interrupted Sex, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Outercourse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexual exploration, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batfanfrombackintheday
Summary: Wayne and Grayson kidnapped by Supercriminal Louis the Lilac, when Batgirl attempts a rescue she gets snatched too!





	1. Bruce's Beachfront Vacation House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm weekend at the beach house of Bruce Wayne is rudely interrupted by Louis The Lilac and his henchmen.

**A beautiful sunny day at Gotham's waterfront marina**

 

 Bruce and Barbara are at Bruce's waterfront beach house, chaperoning Dick and his young friends.

Barbara is explaining to Bruce how she doesn't object at all being there to help.

She is very shapely, and Bruce is eyeing her perfect curvy and toned appearance.

Barbara is wearing a tight-fitted belly-baring outfit with a pair of flat white beach sandals.

Her sharp nipples show clearly behind her top.

Bruce is dressed in a nautical style outfit, looking his part as the rich playboy that he portrays; in a silk blue open-collared shirt, white slacks, deck shoes and with a blue patterned ascot jauntily tied around his neck.

Barbara thinks he looks too yummy for words!

They somehow wind up sitting quite close together, and Bruce puts his hand to her cheek and kisses her, and she returns his kiss.

At first, they kiss gently, gradually as they both become more aroused, their kisses and hands get much bolder.

He soon has her bare breast in his hand, manhandling her outstanding nipples, there's definitely no bra on her that makes him burn for her.

She has his tight muscular ass in her two hands, which she squeezes hard like a sponge. He doesn't seem to have anything beneath his slacks but him! Oh!

She's soon creating a wet spot in her slacks.

They tumble to lay on the couch as their blood boils, and kisses and their hands roaming over each others' clothes heat them up even further.

Bruce has his hand on her mount of Venus, stroking her as she burns hotter and is making obscene noises.

She lets out a whimper, keening in pleasure when he's found her clitoris and is stroking it just right. Oh, lord but he's good!

 

Barbara returns the favor, touching his engorged manhood through his pants.

She feels the mushroom-shaped tip at the end of his long thick prick and is enraptured by the size and girth of his growing member.

She slowly strokes his length and feels a touch of wetness at his very tip. 

Bruce then finds his way underneath her clothes and starts teasing her swollen nether lips.

He feels the sweet wetness and coats his fingers in her cream, then he inserts two deep into her, and begins fingering her in earnest as she moans loudly and lewdly in pleasure.

She begins to lose control as he finds her G-spot, writhing like a snake and calling his name over and over, as he pleasures her nearly bringing her to an orgasm.

She finds her way underneath his slacks and starts giving him a hand-job, as his manhood hardens even further.

She dips her finger in his pre-cum, and strokes it over his huge head, swirling it around and around, making him moan and arch his back and he feels his balls tighten as she strokes him. How did she ever learn that?

Neither one wants to stop. They have the house to themselves for the moment as the teenagers frolic on the beach.

 

Meanwhile, unsupervised on the beach, there's lots of moaning and lust, as the boys and girls pair off beneath the docks.

Things are getting hot and heavy as the teenagers engage in their favorite pastime of heavy petting and making out in the shadows.

 

Dick and a lovely dark-haired girl are nude and exploring each other.

She wants to wait for marriage to go all the way, but that doesn't rule out heavy petting. 

Dick is between her lovely sun-tanned legs, giving her the best tonguing he can, and his appreciative girlfriend is sucking his thick cock.

As she comes, Dick's dick explodes with streams of thick white jism, which she swallows, not knowing what else to do. Nobody teaches sexual etiquette at school.

Dick rams his cock deep down her throat, as he comes in waves, gagging the girl.

But the extra saliva only increases his pleasure, and he's a gentleman and keeps sucking and licking her clit as they both come down.

They put their swimsuits back on and take a quick swim to wash off the fragrance of sex.

As they come ashore, they gather a few interesting shells and items from the sand, and they see a few suspicious men following them after they pick up what they both assume is a curious variety of sponge.

 

They decide to head back to the beach house immediately, with the rest of their friends.

 

Bruce and Barbara are deep in the throes of passion, but hear footsteps approaching and quickly pull apart straightening themselves.

They were very close to getting undressed and screwing each other, but for the interruption.

Bruce stares into Barbara's eyes as he slowly licks his fingers clean, and sees a fiery reaction to his enjoyment of her juices.

 

Dick and his pals come in through the side door. Dick is carrying the large spongy item that they found on the beach. 

The item that they discovered turns out to be a chunk of valuable ambergris from a sperm whale. 

 

Bruce firmly tells the men that followed Dick and his companions that they're trespassing on private property.

The gunmen insist on taking the ambergris for themselves.

Louie The Lilac is now casually standing outside the front door and has his men take not only the expensive ambergris but also decides to take Bruce and Dick as hostages at gunpoint.

Louie wants the ambergris for perfume making, so he can corner the world market on his own brand of lilac perfume.

Bruce doesn't want anyone to be hurt, and can't play the hero in front of anyone there without giving up his secret, so Bruce and Dick leave cooperatively with Louie's gang.


	2. Enter Louis The Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis The Lilac steals a valuable piece of ambergris that Dick and his friends discovered on Bruce Wayne's private beachfront.
> 
> He takes Bruce and Dick as hostages.

They arrive at Louie's Lilac Perfume Company in an abandoned factory, and Bruce and Dick are tied up and made to sit on the floor.

Bruce is trying to use his secret Bat-Communicator on his wristwatch to notify Alfred, but it's not working accurately. He can receive messages but he can't transmit any.

They're at a laboratory there, and a beautiful evil woman named Lotus is working in the lab to produce Louie's perfume.

She tells Louie which other ingredients she needs to finish creating the perfume from his French Lilacs.

She needs a great many diverse scent sacs from musk animals to bind the scent and complete the perfume formula.

Louie orders Bruce that because he is known to be an international sportsman, that Bruce himself will have to perform the musk sac surgical extractions and that he will also be asking for a five million dollar ransom for their return.

Bruce replies modestly that he's only average, and not worth that much money.

 

  
Lotus has noticed the attractive millionaire and his young ward and realizes that there's lots of time before the animals arrive.

She sneaks Bruce into the basement while Louie is talking to his minions.

Lotus tells Bruce that she'll let him and Dick go if he does her a much-needed favor;

Louie is all about those flowers, and she could stroll around naked in front of him and he wouldn't think to touch her.

No man has ever refused her advances before.

Bruce understands that some men who like flowers and dress in pastel cannot always be tantalized with beautiful women.

Louie must be a very closeted man, after all, it's 1968.

Free love does not yet cover homosexual love.

 

Lotus is very sultry and sexually aroused from all the perfume she's been making and she wants Bruce to help her with her sexual requirements.

She lifts her skirt to reveal a perfectly trimmed dark triangle, lifts one leg up onto a low stool, and motions him close.

 

Bruce scents her arousal, and not having gotten his satisfaction earlier with Barbara, takes Lovely Lethal Lotus up on her enticing and aromatic offer.

Within inches of her swollen lips, he grabs her ass in a tight grip, pulling her groin to his lips.

He teases her outer lips with tiny strokes, making her moan in a husky shivering voice.

She even emanates the fragrance of lilacs mixed in with her own musk. Bruce gets aroused but declines to end this too hastily.

He teases her, and nips at her creamy soft thighs, then kissing her mound, and back to her swelling lips.

 

He gives her clit a fast lick, making her cry out.

Then just as quickly his tongue darts away, leaving her keening for more as she tries to push up against his hot mouth.

He holds her hips tightly to keep her in place, as she struggles to force him to go where she wants to be touched and stroked.

He continues teasing her until she's moaning nearly non-stop.

He then tells her she must satisfy him first before he continues, or he'll simply stop.

 

She doesn't believe him.

 

He stops short, still grasping her hips tightly, not letting her move.

She cries out in sexual frustration and finally gives in, taking his huge cock in her mouth, and giving him the best blow-job that she can.

 

He soon explodes into her silky mouth, holding her head by her long black hair and forcing her to swallow his thick jets of white cum or pass out from lack of oxygen.

He tucks himself back into his pants after she's licked him clean.

She begs him to continue.

Being a major man-whore, he has no difficulty and sucks her until she shudders and screams from the immense climax he's granted her.

He licks her clean and swallows her creamy and flowery musky juice, and allows her to gently collapse to the floor in a content heap.

 


	3. Let's Get Some Animals In The Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis The Lilac Meets Batgirl, and tries to cook her goose.

Louie sends his henchmen out to round up the required animals from the zoo.

Meanwhile, in the Commissioners office, the commissioner soon receives a call from the zoo's head zookeeper; multiple animals are now missing!

He alerts his police force to be on the lookout for any suspicious persons with zoo animals.

 

Meanwhile, at Stately Wayne Manor, Alfred is surrounded by the press corps.

He hasn't any information for them and hasn't received a request for ransom as of yet.

 

As he's dismissing the members of the press, Barbara Gordon slips in the front door, very concerned for Bruce and Dick.

Or maybe Bruce's dick!

 

Alfred goes to answer a phone call in Bruce's study, the telephone has been ringing all day with questions from the press.

Barbara follows him, looking around at the impressive collection of books.

She hears an unusual beeping noise as the Commissioner tries again to reach Batman on the Bat-Phone;

Alfred quickly covers the Bat-Phone with a dusty cloth before Barbara can discover it.

He warns Barbara not to touch the cloth, as it's certainly rather grimy.

 

She continues to look around the room, and admires the bust of William Shakespeare on Bruce's desk and reaches towards it.

Alfred overreacts, not allowing her to touch it because it's very sentimental to Bruce; and then explains that he's under significant stress and makes apologies for his rudeness.

She might have accidentally found the Bat-Phone and opened the secret switch to the Bat-Cave.

She shares her suspicions that Louie The Lilac is behind everything, and admits that her father won't take her seriously because he doesn't know about her “other identity”.

She asks Alfred to keep her informed if there's a ransom note or any other information. 

As Louie and Lotus are cooking up their perfume in the defunct perfume factory, Alfred calls Barbara (from the Batcave, having used the Batcomputer) with a tip about the defunct factory; she's surprised that he's gotten that far, but he pretends to have stumbled across the information quite by accident.

They all have their secrets, it seems.

Barbara opens her bedroom door to transform into Batgirl but finds a maintenance man there messing around with her revolving wall.

She offers to show him the storage space through the door.

As he folds up his ladder, she presses a hidden 'secret room transformation button' hidden under the edge of her dressing table.

She reveals the storage area, with suitcases and sheet-covered furniture to the maintenance man, explaining that she is living alone, and keeps a gun for security and that she would hate to mistake him for an intruder.

The man promises to never again let himself in again.

Two secrets saved in one day.

Whew.

 

Barbara transforms her secret nook back and changes into her Batgirl uniform.

She emerges on her Batgirl-cycle from the secret door in the alleyway, heading towards the defunct perfume factory

Still downstairs in the Batcave, Alfred uses a transmitter to tell Bruce that he's sent the Batmobile by remote control, and has informed Commissioner Gordon of their whereabouts.

At the factory, Louie is complaining of a terrible odor.

Lotus explains that the odor is from all the animals now in the basement, musk-deer, muskrats, and more.

Louie states that he'll have Mr. Wayne perform the operation to remove the scent sacs, but Bruce refuses because it's illegal.

 

The empty Batmobile pulls up and parks near the factory, followed by Batgirl on her motorcycle, and several cars full of policemen with Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara.

 

The Commissioner heads over to Batgirl, putting his arm around her waist.

They all assume that Batman and Robin are already in the building.

The Commissioner on his bullhorn demands that the crooks come out and give up.

 

Louie refuses to give up.

He demands that the police leave, or he will kill both his hostages.

Jim Gordon guesses that Batman and Robin haven't been spotted in the building yet, or Louie wouldn't be so bold.

He figures that they've gone around back, and notices Batgirl is missing now, likely gone to join the Dynamic Duo.

Batgirl enters from a back door and announces her presence, but Bruce warns her to get out quickly.

She ignores his advice as she's feeling confident that the Dynamic Duo will have her back, and she ducks easily under some crooks that try to grab her, and laughs at them, but is soon exposed to Louie's mesmerizing gas, and is unable to move without ever having laid a hand on the crooks.

Louie now has three hostages.

Louie says that anyone else that enters will be killed, and he now has plans to make perfume out of Batgirl by placing her in a vat of boiling oil.

 

Bruce is horrified. He offers to do the operation if it will save Batgirl's life.

Meanwhile, a fully mesmerized Batgirl stands in a large glass vat awaiting the oil to boil and be made into 'Eau De Batgirl'.

 

Louis tells Bruce that killing Batgirl was never part of his plan.

 

Louie speaking offside to Lotus admits that he'll kill Batgirl anyway.

 

Bruce says all that he needs are two glasses of warm water for the operation.

Bruce and Dick are locked in the basement, and Bruce gets two capsules out of a hidden compartment in his ascot.

They're his newest invention; Bat-suits that unfold in water just like Chinese paper flowers.

 

Dick watches amazed as the capsules are dropped in, the suits unfold, and they are soon transformed into the Caped Crusaders in their uniforms.

Meanwhile, the oil is almost boiling, Louie and Lotus are about to send it pouring over Batgirl.

Batman and Robin can't open the locked basement door, they spy a window with metal bars. They use bat lasers to cut them.

Batman and Robin appear outside the factory telling Commissioner Gordon that they couldn't get in from the rear door.

Batman enlists a few strong shouldered policemen to break in through the front.

As the door falls, Batman and Robin battle the crooks, Louie takes a hit and is dazed, while Lotus stands off to the side, still dazed from her tete-a-tete.

Batgirl awakens and escapes the vat, and joins in the fight against Louis and his henchmen, she owes them payback.

After all the criminals are down, Batgirl wants to help rescue Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson from the basement.

Batman tells her that she should go inform the police to take care of the criminals sprawled around the factory. 

 

Batman and Robin head to the basement, and in moments Bruce and Dick emerge, unharmed.

Batgirl and the police enter to clean up the crooks, but now Batman, Robin, and their Batmobile are gone, Bruce used his repaired two-way watch to tell Alfred to bring back the Batmobile to the Batcave.

Later in the Commissioners' office, O'Hara is glad the crooks are in custody, and the Commissioner announces he plans to Bruce and Dick of leaving on a Cape Cruise for the next week.

Bruce blushes and confesses that there's going to be a surprise luncheon next week in the commissioners' honor.

James promises to look surprised and asks them to keep it between the four of them.

He now has to cancel his trip. That's the end of James Gordon's vacation plans.

But he's glad to have that case over, so are Bruce and Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that my dear readers enjoyed my little romp with the Titillating Trio.  
> I love all of you, and love getting your comments and ideas for future stories.  
> Consider giving kudos, it's like a tip at Starbucks, and very appreciated.  
> Comment as to what you liked, and what you didn't. I don't mind honest criticism at all, it helps me write better fics for you.


End file.
